


First Scene of Pitch Perfect 3

by sanvers_shipper



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_shipper/pseuds/sanvers_shipper
Summary: First Scene of Pitch Perfect 3 (Ideally...)A song fic based on "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendez





	

“Alright Chlo,” Beca shouted to the redhead on the couch, “I’m heading over to Jesse’s now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She headed toward the door. She was about to turn the knob when she heard a soft voice.

“I won’t lie to you,” Chloe sang quietly, “I know he’s just not right for you.” 

Becca quirked an eyebrow. “Chlo?” She questioned.

But Chloe continued. “And you can tell me if I'm off, but I see it on your face, when you say that he's the one that you want…” Chloe’s voice was getting louder. “And you're spending all your time in this wrong situation and anytime you want it to stop…” She got up off the couch and walked towards Beca. “I know I can treat you better than he can and any girl like you deserves a gentle hand. Tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying, when you should be with me instead? I know I can treat you better, better than he can.” 

Chloe was looking right at Beca now, staring so deeply. Beca’s memory drifted to the way they stared at each other when they’d sung together in the shower. Beca took her hand off the knob and looked at Chloe with confusion. “Are you okay?”

Chloe didn’t answer. She simply moved closer, pinning Beca against the door now, her hands on either side of Beca’s shoulders. “I'll stop time for you, the second you say you'd like me to I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing, Baby, just to wake up with you, would be everything I need and this could be so different, tell me what you want to do.”

“I’m… I’m straight,” Beca replied, voice wavering, full of uncertainty.

Chloe remained undettered. “'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can and any girl like you deserves a gentle hand. Tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying, when you should be with me instead. I know I can treat you better Better than he can.”

Beca felt her heart beating rapidly. She ducked under one of Chloe’s arms to take a few steps away. She needed distance. She needed air. Why did she suddenly feel like she couldn’t breathe?

“Give me a sign. Take my hand, we'll be fine. Promise I won't let you down, just know that you don't have to do this alone. Promise I'll never let you down,” Chloe sang. 

She held her hand out to Beca and looked at her, her confidence wavering as she waited. Beca stared for a moment and put Chloe’s hand in hers. She felt a bolt of electricity run through her body. She’d held Chloe’s hand before. But this was… this was… different.

“'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can,” Chloe sang, softer again. “And any girl like you deserves a gentle hand. Tell me why are we wasting time, on all your wasted crying, when you should be with me instead, I know I can treat you better, better than he can.” She stared at Beca again. The both stood completely still for a moment. Chloe waited for Beca to reject her. But she didn’t. Slowly Chloe put her hands on Beca’s waist, pulled her in close and gently kissed her. Beca kissed back and she could feel the signature Chloe Beale grin beginning to form on the redheads face.

“You’ve been waiting a while to do that haven’t you?” Beca asked, grinning now, too.

Chloe nodded. “Just shut up and kiss me,” she replied, pulling Beca in again.

Beca got lost in the sensations, from the way her entire body lit up as Chloe’s tongue explored her mouth to overwhelming warmth she felt, being held in Chloe’s arm. Suddenly, she was jolted awake by a loud buzz.

What was that? Beca wondered as she awoke from her dream. She turned off the alarm on her phone and noticed she had three texts, all from Chloe.

The first one had a photo of Chloe on the plane.

5:02 am Bella Reunion 2017!! Can you tell I’m excited?!

5:06 am I know you’re sleeping but I can’t wait to see youuuuuuuu!

7:53 am Just landed! Emily says they reorganized rooms and there’s only one bed in ours. Guess we’ll have to share ;)

Beca gulped. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at @shippingit-outofcontrol


End file.
